Questions and Rescues
by JustCantSleep
Summary: After Ilana is kidnapped by general steel, and Lance finds a young girl who posses Galalunan armor, things get very complicated as time ticks by. WILL BE UPDATED WITHIN TIME AND FOLLOWS. Thanks :))
1. Bad Introductions

"We have to jump, Lance!" Ilana shouted, pulling his hand, "The note hasn't been wrong yet, and the army is right behind us!" Ilana pleaded with Lance as the door to the roof was banged on, about to burst open.

"I just feel like something isn't right, Ilana!" Lance argued.

"I feel the same way, but with our armor not working, we have no other choice, Lance." Ilana took a deep breath. "On three, okay?" she squeezed Lance's hand. He nodded.

"One." Lance took a deep breath, trying to stay calm as the military came onto the roof and ran at them.

"Two, THREE!" Ilana shouted, jumping off the building with Lance. Lance tried to keep a hold on Ilana, hoping nothing would happen. But something did.

They had barely gotten their feet off the roof when Ilana was yanked back as Lance continued to fall forward. He managed to twist his body mid-air to see General Steel yanking Ilana away from the roof.

"Lance!" She shouted.

"Ilana!" Lance tried to grip the building and climb back up, to get her and to not hit the ground. Still falling, he wondered if the note was just a clever ploy to get them hurt.

Out of nowhere, something slammed into Lance, and he was flying away from the building.

"Don't fight me, please! Just stand up and get balanced." a girl's voice said. Lance quickly took everything in. He was on some kind of flying board. He pulled himself into the middle, next to girl who had a hood up, and was a bit shorter than Ilana.

"Who are you?!" Lance shouted, contemplating jumping.

"That doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you later, but I'm here to help. Now hold on, there's gonna be some maneuvering."

The board they were standing on, which could've easily held a third person, zipped toward the heavily wooded area near Sherman. Once they were in the treeline, the girl easily tilted her body and rode the vehicle like a skateboard. Lance had to do his best to balance, although it was not particularly difficult.

They finally landed right outside the barn where the "Scary Mary" party had been held. The girl tucked the board under her arm and ran inside the barn, tucking the board underneath many piles of hay.

"Who are you? What was that?" Lance asked again.

"The hoverboard was alien technology," she looked at Lance for the words _alien technology_. "And again, you'll know when you need to. I'm wearing the hood and sunglasses for a reason.

"Do I know you?" Lance asked

"No, this is for security measures." The girl responded, some blonde hair puffing out from her hooded jacket.

"Then I have to go, Ilana's in trouble." Lance said, turning around to leave the barn.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'll help you rescue her. But I didn't go through all the trouble of finding you for no reason. I have questions."

"And I don't have time for this!" Lance growled, "I need to save Ilana!"

"And I know where she is! I can help you! But I need you to answer ONE question." The girl pleaded. It was clear that she was in no position to turn down Lance, and she obviously needed an answer to whatever-it-was.

"Fine. One question." Lance huffed. "Then we get Ilana."

The girl wasted no time. She reached out and rolled up her sweatshirt sleeve, and what Lance saw severely shocked him, "What is this?" The girl asked, and Lance could tell she was shaking. "Sorry I can't hold my arm very still, that adrenaline rush is long over."

Lance could barely comprehend what he was seeing. "That's a communicator from..."

"From where?! You have to answer my question!" the girl paused, her voice dropping, "I know you're an alien, and I know Ilana is too. Now please answer the question."

Lance had to force himself to speak, "From Galaluna, our home planet. That's a communicator... Do you have armor?"

The girl looked at the ground. "Just like yours. But I've only put it up once, and it was an accident."

"How'd you get that?" Lance asked, flabbergasted.

"I got in the middle of a fight between my dad and my uncle, who don't get along the slightest bit. They were fighting, and I sided with my uncle. My dad lost his temper and said I wasn't welcome home the next night. I stayed with my uncle, and when my dad came to... pick me up... things got interesting. My dad took this from my uncle, and he couldn't wear it because they'd see him with it and things would get bad for him. So he made me wear it so my uncle wouldn't steal it back." the girl took a breath, and she had to force herself to keep talking, "I had it for a week, and when I realized there was armor too, I realized what my uncle and dad had done, so I took the board and ran away two weeks ago."

"Then you made the note to find us," Lance concluded, "and why you need the mask.

The girl nodded, "My dad was already a bit abusive, and my uncle didn't abide by the law. I needed to-" the girl stopped, and techno music filled the barn, causing Lance to jump.

"That would be him now," the girl took a cell phone out of her pocket and motioned for Lance to be quiet. She held the phone up to her ear, listening intently. The only word she said was "No." before she put the phone back into her pocket.

"Dad or Uncle?" Lance asked.

"Dad. My Uncle doesn't care too much. Frankly, he cares about me more than my Dad, he is just much less upfront about it."

"Why's your Dad calling you?" Lance asked. She didn't respond, "I answered your question, answer mine."

The girl shook her head, and Lance got angry. "You can tell me your whole sob story, but you can't tell me who your DAD IS?"

"That's right. If I told you, you wouldn't trust me, and it would make things much more complicated." The girl said meekly. Only now was Lance beginning to realize how shy, and how brave, this girl was.

"You made things complicated enough when you ran away with the Manus armor!" Lance shouted.

"Manus armor." The girl repeated, touching her communicator. "That's what it's called. What would you do if I activated it?" she asked.

Lance's eyes widened, "I don't know, but don't. You-" Lance was cut off by the same techno music that went off earlier.

The girl dug her phone out of her pocket and put it up to her ear, "What?" she asked. She had a calm expression for a moment, and then she gasped. "No! You can't, he's helping me!" She cried. "And I know you won't take them away! Because my Dad will steal them again! Uncle S... No, I'm handling this on my own. Then I'm going to get away for good!" She shoved the phone in her pocket again. "You have to go, now! They're tracking us! Run far and fast, and turn off your... MANUS! That's what you called it! I gotta go, you need to clear out!" The girl grabbed hoverboard and hopped on.

"You said you'd help me find Ilana!" Lance shrieked, running at the board.

"And I will somehow, I promise! But you have to go!"

And with that, the girl was gone, and Lance activated his armor and flew off as well.


	2. Taking Chances

After explaining the situation to Octus, they had a plan. Lance would go to school while Octus did a trace-scan. And when Lance got back they'd find Ilana. Lance didn't want to go, but he did, knowing if he disappeared again, even more suspicion would arise.

Before the second bell rang, someone walked in who Lance didn't recognize. "Class," the teacher elaborated, "this is Hylla Steel."

Some commotion came from the class as Hylla shrugged and sat down with her notebook in hand. A guy came up behind her and made her jump, but she just shrugged it off. This went on all day, and it didn't really strike Lance at all.

It wasn't until the end of the day that this girl caught his eye. She had her earbuds in, and was slightly nodding with her music and smiling a little as she walked toward the door.

Lance cringed as her earbuds were ripped from her ears by a boy much larger than herself. He didn't have the will to intervene, not without Ilana to back him up.

The older boy took Hylla's earbuds and shoved them in his pocket. Hylla didn't really look like a fighter, she was just a blonde girl who had some muscle, nothing special. She had harsh green eyes and wasn't short, but not extremely tall.

The boy took her backpack and threw it to the side. He grabbed her my the collar of her shirt, and Lance wasn't even sure if he wanted to watch.

But he did, and he was glad. The second Hylla's feet were off the ground, they spun into action. And in a flurry of kicks, the boy was on the ground, and Hylla was huffing as she walked out the door.

"Oh man!" Lance said, as Hylla walked down the street. "That was impressive."

"I suppose. My dad made me learn that stuff." she shrugged, not really caring.

"Well it's cool. And why are you walking? Do you live close." Lance asked.

"Nope."

"How far do you need to walk? My brother can pick us up and we can take you home." Lance suggested, curious to learn more about this girl.

"I really don't want you guys to have to drive that far, and it'd be pointless. No ones home."

"Then why are you walking?"

Hylla sighed, "I really have nowhere else to go, okay?"

"Then you can come with us." A blue van rolled by them, driven by 'Newton', "Really, we need an extra mind at the moment. We'll take you to school tomorrow if you want."

"I barely know you." Hylla defended, "and I have a tendency to have these jerks follow me. I don't want anything to happen to your house."

"My brother's got a pretty good security system rigged up, we'll be fine. You don't need to worry." Lance reassured her.

"Not having to worry sounds amazing, I think I'll take you up, surprisingly. But don't you two have a sister?" Hylla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we do, but at the moment she is not here. Are you coming?" Newton questioned.

"Sure." Hylla said, hopping in the van.

There wasn't any conversation on the way to the house. When they arrived and head into the house, chaos nearly ensued.

"I didn't think you'd bring the girl home, Lance. But I suppose it was quite intuitive."

"Excuse me?" Hylla said.

"Your communicator, I picked up on its signal and alerted Lance." Octus said.

"What? What do you mean? I wasn't wearing my communicator today, and Hylla wouldn't even have a communicator unless- Where are you going?!"

Out of nowhere, Hylla had burst out the door to the home, struggling to get something that barely fit in her backpack out.

"Octus what were you talking about?!" Lance shouted.

"She had Galalunan armor, I tried to alert you. She can probably help us find Ilana."

Everything suddenly clicked in Lance's head. "We have to follow her!" He looked out the window to see Hylla fly away on her board. Lance sprinted to the backyard of the house and activated his armor. Octus changed into his regular form and followed suit. They flew after the girl.

She was by no means faster than they were, and once she was out of the urban areas, they came down. Lance landed right in front of her, causeing Hylla to fall off the board and have it skid into a nearby tree.

"Spill. Everything." Lance demanded, his armor bending down to stare at Hylla.

"Leave me alone! I have to go, I need to think!" She shrieked.

"Sadly, we cannot allow that." Octus said, landing behind Hylla, causing her to jump at his robot form. "We need to speak with you to find Ilana."

"What on earth? Wow, aren't you a piece of work." Hylla marveled.

"You can ogle at Octus later." Lance stomped his armor, getting Hylla's attention. "Now, you'll have to come with us."

"And if I don't!?" Hylla shouted at the giant armor.

"That isn't an option." Lance blared, reaching his hand down and picking up Hylla by the waist and beginning to stomp back towards the town.

"Put me down! Put me down NOW!" Hylla began shouting like a five year old. Lance had expected this, it was a normal reaction.

"Fine." All of a sudden, Hylla's manner completely changed. She stared and Lance, and started reaching for her wrist.

Lance was thrown back by a sudden force, then horrified when he realized what had happened.

Hylla had activated her armor. Lance stood back up, not eager to face her. But he didn't plan on holding back. This girl was on his last nerve.

"You don't want to do this Hylla." Lance glared.

"I do. I really really do." Hylla's demeanor was still the same as it was before. She was cold, and steady. More like Lance than Ilana, like she was before.


End file.
